Resurrection
by L-The-Masterious
Summary: Di akhir perang dunia shinobi keempat, Naruto Uzumaki tewas terbunuh saat melawan Madara Uchiha. Pada akhirnya seluruh dunia berada di bawah kepemimpinan Madara dan semua penduduk hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Namun beberapa tahun kemudian muncul seorang pemuda yang berniat membangkitkan kembali Konoha dan negara lainnya. full summary and warning inside. Mind to RnR?


**Title:**

**Resurrection**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Tragedy**** & Friendship**

**Summary:**

**Di akhir perang dunia shinobi keempat, Naruto Uzumaki tewas terbunuh saat melawan Madara Uchiha. Pada akhirnya seluruh dunia berada di bawah kepemimpinan Madara dan semua penduduk hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Namun beberapa tahun kemudian muncul seorang pemuda yang berniat membangkitkan kembali Konoha dan negara lainnya. Siapakah pemuda itu? Mampu kah dia membangkitkan Konoha seperti yang diharapkannya? Mind to RnR?**

**Warning: Misstypo, OC, Semi Canon.**

**Ok, seperti biasa, mari kita awali fic ini dengan membaca Al-Fatihah, dan bagi penganut agama selain Islam, silahkan baca do'a masing-masing, berdoa mulai... selesai, baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

"Sakura awas!"

Jrash

Sebuah pedang panjang menembus tubuh pemuda jabrik di depan Sakura, dialah Naruto Uzumaki, sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang notabene adalah sahabatnya.

"Na-Naruto, ka-kau" ucap Sakura tergagap melihat tubuh Naruto telah tertembus pedang panjang. Sebuah pedang panjang milik Madara Uchiha.

"Pergilah, aku akan melindungimu!" ucap Naruto pelan, namun suara itu masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Sakura.

"Hoo, persahabatan yang memuakkan," komentar Madara yang masih menancapkan pedangnya di tubuh Naruto. Madara pun terus menekan pedangnya agar menembus tubuh Naruto lebih dalam, tapi Naruto berusaha menahan pedang itu dengan tangannya.

"Na-Naruto,"

"Pergi!" teriak Naruto kemudian mencabut pedang Madara secara paksa dari tubuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto pun menendang tubuh Madara jauh ke belakang. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Bof

Muncullah seorang Naruto lainnya. Mereka pun menyiapkan sebuah bola chakra, sebuah jurus mematikan ciptaan Yondaime Hokage, Rasengan.

"Pergilah sekarang Sakura!" Naruto pun berlari menuju Madara dengan Rasengan di tangannya. Sementara Sakura berlari pergi seperti permohonan dari Naruto padanya.

"Naruto," ucap Sakura pelan sambil terus berlari dan menitikkan mata.

.

.

.

"Bijuu Kyuubi telah jatuh ke tanganku! Dengan kata lain Uzumaki Naruto pun telah tewas di tanganku!" ucap Madara mendeklarasikan kemenangannya. Semua ninja yang bertarung pun terdiam tak dapat bergerak maupun bersuara. Tidak terkecuali Sakura, dia malah menitikkan air mata lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. "Berhentilah bertarung dan segera menyerah padaku. Tapi jika kalian masih ingin bertarung, akan kuladeni kalian dengan kekuatan baruku sekarang ini!" lanjut Madara.

"I-ini pasti bohong. Na-Naruto. Naruto!" teriak Sakura histeris.

Sakura P.O.V

"Naruto!" ucapku terengah-engah karena mimpi buruk yang menimpaku. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku bermimpi tentang kejadian itu. Tentang kejadian 2 tahun lalu di akhir perang dunia shinobi keempat.

Dalam hati aku mengutuki diriku sendiri. Kenapa saat itu aku tidak membantu Naruto, dan kenapa aku malah mengikuti kemauannya Naruto dan lari. Jika tidak, Naruto mungkin masih hidup sampai sekarang dan aku tidak akan hidup di dunia yang terkutuk ini. Sebuah dunia di bawah kepemimpinan seseorang yang busuk, Madara Uchiha. Sejak kematian Naruto, Madara mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari chakra bijuu yang dikumpulkannya. Akhirnya semua pemimpin desa di seluruh negri pun tidak sanggup mengalahkan Madara dan memutuskan menyerahkan diri. Semua ninja yang membangkang akan dipenjarakan dan menunggu waktu hingga dihukum mati. Sedangkan ninja dan penduduk yang mau patuh pada peraturan akan dibebaskan dari penjara sebagai budak para petinggi distrik.

Dan itulah yang terjadi padaku, sekarang ini aku berada di distrik Yura. Aku di sini bekerja sebagai budak dari Yura Hoshi. Seorang perempuan pengguna teknik penyerap chakra. Dia adalah salah satu bawahan Madara Uchiha yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin distrik. Sebenarnya Yura adalah ninja yang lemah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa melawannya. Itu karena di tubuh para ninja yang kalah perang sepertiku ditanam segel yang membuatku hanya bisa menggunakan sedikit chakra. Dan yang menanamkan segel itu pada orang-orang di distrik ini adalah Yura. Dengan kata lain jika ingin terlepas dari segel ini hidup-hidup, maka harus mengalahkan Yura terlebih dahulu. Tapi itu sangat mustahil dilakukan dengan chakra yang sedikit.

Aku pun kemudian menatap ke arah jam. Dengan samar-samar dapat kulihat angka 2 pada jam yang berada di dalam kegelapan kamarku saat ini. Sepertinya aku terbangun terlalu cepat karena mimpiku tadi.

Kriet.

Terdengar bunyi lantai kayu yang berdecit di luar kamarku. Aku pun memasang posisi waspada kalau-kalau ada penjahat.

Sreg.

Pintu geser kamarku pun terbuka, dan nampaklah sosok prajurit yang nampaknya sedang dilanda mabuk.

"Hey gadis manis, apa kau tidur sendirian? Bagaimana kalau kutemani? Hiks!" ucapnya sempoyongan.

"Pergilah, kau tidak boleh berada di sini!" usirku kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ayolah, jangan sungkan!" ucapnya kemudian menerjang ke depan berusaha menangkapku. Namun aku tidak tinggal diam, kulontarkan pukulanku ke wajahnya. Tapi dia berhasil menangkap tanganku. Dia pun kemudian menangkap sebelah tanganku lagi dan mendorongku hingga terjatuh.

Kucoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi nampaknya itu tidak berhasil. Walaupun dia sedang mabuk, tapi tenaganya tetap tidak sebanding denganku. Seandainya aku dapat menggunakan chakra-ku, aku pasti sudah bisa menghabisinya dengan satu pukulan.

"Lepaskan!" rintihku mencoba menggeliat dan melepaskan diri.

"Percuma kau lakukan itu," ucap pria mabuk itu kemudian menahan pahaku dengan kakinya. Dan tanpa berbasa-basi, dia pun menjilati pipiku. Karena geli dan jijik aku pun berteriak.

"Lepaskan aku! Siapa saja tolong!" teriakku meminta pertolongan.

"Hahaha, tidak akan ada yang mau menolongmu gadis muda," ucapnya dan dia pun mencoba untuk mencium bibirku, tapi kucoba untuk menghindarinya. Sambil terus meronta, tak kusadari mataku basah, air mata pun menitik. Saat ini, aku berharap kalau Naruto dapat menolongku, walaupun aku tau dia sudah mati.

Duk!

Seketika setelah terdengar bunyi yang cukup nyaring itu, pria yang berada di atasku terjatuh. Aku pun segera mendorongnya. Dan kemudian kulihat sosok pemuda berambut jabrik di dalam kegelapan.

"Haruno Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang misterius itu padaku.

"Na-Naruto kah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hm, bukan. Aku hanyalah pembela kebenaran yang tidak sengaja lewat. Jadi apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Bohong, kau pasti Naruto kan?" ucapku tak percaya kalau pria di depanku ini bukan Naruto. Walaupun tidak jelas, tapi aku dapat mengenali rambut jabrik itu walaupun dalam kegelapan.

"Aku bukanlah Uzumaki-san."

Ctek.

Dia pun menyalakan lampu di kamarku dan tampaklah sosok pria berambut jabrik hitam panjang dengan iris mata aquamarine dan kulit tan. Walupun sekilas itu mirip dengan Naruto, tapi di pipinya tidak ada kumis kucing satupun. Itulah yang akhirnya membuatku yakin bahwa dia bukan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naoshi Umikawa," ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum yang mempesona.

End of Sakura P.O.V

"Na-Naoshi Umikawa katamu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hm, benar!" jawab Naoshi.

"La-lalu mau apa kau kemari?" selidik Sakura.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, tiba-tiba mendengar suara minta tolong, dan setelah kudatangi rupanya itu suaramu. Karena melihatmu dalam bahaya aku pun memukul pria tadi!" jelas Naoshi dengan senyuman.

"Kau pasti bohong kan?" tanya Sakura dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Naoshi dengan tampang innocent.

"Ini adalah rumah khusus budak pemimpin distrik ini, dan kamarku ada di lantai tujuh, mustahil seseorang yang hanya jalan-jalan bisa mendengarkan teriakanku yang ada di sini! Lagipula mana ada orang yang cuman jalan-jalan bisa mengetahui nama lengkapku!" jelas Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit naik karena jengkel.

"Haha, sou ka. Benar juga!" ucap Naoshi dengan tawa garing.

"Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tuding Sakura dengan menunjukkan telunjuknya ke hidung Naoshi.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, ayo ikut aku!" ajak Naoshi pelan.

"Ikut dengan orang tak jelas sepertimu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya.

"Percayalah, ayo ikut aku!" ajak Naoshi kali ini sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Naoshi.

"Hey apa-apaan kau? Cepat lepaskan!" tolak Sakura sambil terus menarik-narik tanganya. Dan upayanya pun berhasil. Tangannya telah terlepas dari cengkraman Naoshi.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Cepat lepaskan bajumu!" perintah Naoshi.

"Apa? Dasar hentai! Mau apa kau? Kau pikir aku wanita murahan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan geram.

"Bukan begitu tapi."

Pluk!

Sebuah bantal terbang dan mendarat tepat di wajah Naoshi.

"Aku tidak sudi membuka bajuku untukmu!" ucap Sakura kesal sambil mempererat pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ha~ mau bagaimana lagi, maaf yah Haruno-san."

Duk!

Tiba-tiba saja Naoshi telah berpindah ke belakang Sakura. Dan dengan sekali pukulan di leher Sakura. Dia pun segera pingsan di tempat dan tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

ooOOoo

"Ngh," terdengar suara erangan dari seorang perempuan yang nampaknya habis tertidur pulas.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang.

"Apa ini sudah pagi?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Hampir, ini masih jam 6," jawab orang itu singkat.

"Ah! Aku bermimpi akan diperkosa oleh prajurit yang mabuk lalu diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang mirip Naruto. Tapi dia bukan Naruto, parahnya lagi dia sama bejatnya dengan prajurit itu," keluh Sakura setengah sadar.

"Ekhm, selamat pagi, Haruno-san!" sapa orang yang tadi hanya mendengarkan ocehan Sakura.

"Pagi," Sakura pun menatap orang yang dari tadi diajaknya bicara. Dan nampaklah sosok pemuda berambut jabrik hitam panjang. "Hie! Naoshi!" pekik Sakura kaget hingga terpental ke belakang. Dia pun tersadar kalau bajunya tanggal dan sudah tidak ada, hanya ada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sejak tadi. "Kyaa! Mana bajuku!" teriak Sakura histeris kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Gomenasai, aku harus membuka bajumu untuk menghilangkan segel penghalang chakra itu. Dan sangat mudah bagiku membukanya dengan menutup mata, tapi susah untuk memasangkannya kembali dengan cara yang sama!" jelas Naoshi dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Ja-jadi waktu itu saat kau menyuruhku membuka bajuku, kau mau menghilangkan segelnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Haha, begitulah! Tapi kau keburu berfikir negatif, jadi kubuat kau pingsan," jelas Naoshi.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau kau tutup mata, bagaimana kau menghilangkan segelnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya, dengan meraba-raba," jelas Naoshi dengan wajah datar namun tetap berpaling.

"Hiee! Beraninya kau menyentuh tubuhku saat aku tidak sadar!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah merah melebihi merahnya tomat sambil terus menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ya, walaupun sempat salah pegang tapi aku tidak melakukan lebih dari itu," aku Naoshi menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya dengan satu jari dan masih dengan memalingkan wajah. "Oh ya, ini bajumu," ucap Naoshi sambil menunjukkan baju tidur milik Sakura.

"Lemparkan kemari cepat!" perintah Sakura.

"Baiklah!" Naoshi pun melemparkan baju tidur berwarna merah muda tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura pun segera mengenakan pakaian itu dengan wajah yang masih merah dan juga marah.

"Baiklah Naoshi, sekarang kau boleh berpaling!" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku berpaling," Naoshi pun berpaling perlahan, dan saat dia sudah memalingkan kepalanya secara penuh.

Duesh!

Sebuah hantaman super keras dan penuh dengan chakra terlontar ke wajah Naoshi. Al hasil Naoshi pun terpental berkali-kali dan akhirnya menabrak tembok dengan tidak elit.

"Dasar kau hentai!" teriak Sakura dengan amukan besar.

"Apa salahku? Aku kan menyelamatkanmu!" ucap Naoshi yang masih nyungsep di dinding.

"Salahmu? Salahmu karena kau membuka bajuku seenaknya, kemudian menyentuh tubuhku saat aku tidak sadar. Dan wajahmu bahkan tidak menunjukkan penyesalan sama sekali! Itu kesalahan besar tau!" amuk Sakura.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kulakukan selain itu?" tanya Naoshi yang sudah bangkit dari kenyungsepannya dan sedang berusaha duduk.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu!" jelas Sakura.

"Hmm, terimakasih?" tanya Naoshi meyakinkan.

Duesh, Bugh, Duar!

Amukan Sakura sudah pada batasnya. Naoshi tak mampu berdiri lagi setelah terkena tiga serangan terkuat Sakura.

'Seharusnya aku tidak membuka segelnya!' batin Naoshi sambil menangis.

"Ada berisik apa ini?" tanya seseorang dari luar ruangan.

"Eh? Loh? Sa-Sasuke!" pekik Sakura kaget.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasanya.

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia yang menyelamatkanku!" tunjuk Sasuke pada Naoshi yang masih tepar.

"Si mesum itu? Kau pasti bohong kan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Itu benar forehead!" ucap seorang gadis yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Pig? Kau juga?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Bukan hanya aku saja. Semua teman-teman seangkatan kita dari Konoha berkumpul di sini! Dan pria yang sedang tepar di sanalah yang menyelamatkan kami semua!" jelas Ino.

"Semuanya?" tanya Sakura yang untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Hn, semuanya. Dan masih ada beberapa ninja lainnya yang masih menetap di distrik masing-masing untuk menjaga wilayah," jelas Sasuke juga.

"Ja-jadi benar dia yang membebaskan semuanya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap ke arah Naoshi.

"Begitulah forehead! Penampilannya memang biasa-biasa saja, tapi dia adalah ninja yang hebat lo!" jelas Ino pada Sakura.

"Baiklah! Sudah cukup bernostalgianya. Sekarang ini kita memiliki misi!" kata Naoshi yang akhirnya sudah dapat bangun dari serangan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Apa kau ingin menguasai distrik ini juga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, semakin banyak distrik yang kita kuasai maka semakin menguntungkan bagi kita untuk melawan Madara!" jawab Naoshi.

"Kau ingin bertarung melawan Madara?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naoshi tegas.

"Jangan bercanda. Naruto saja tidak bisa menang melawannya, ninja hebat yang kemampuannya melebihi Naruto pun banyak yang sudah tertangkap dan mati, ditambah lagi Madara memiliki ninja-ninja legendaris yang dihidupkan kembali dan juga kesembilan ekor bijuu."

"Delapan!" ralat Naoshi.

"Delapan kau bilang?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Madara masih belum memiliki chakra Hachibi milik Bee-san. Bee-san pun sekarang ini bergabung bersama kami, namun Bee-san melakukan pergerilyaan di daerah Kumogakure dan sekitarnya," jelas Naoshi.

"Tapi, apa yang kau punya sehingga berani menantangnya? Hanya dengan banyaknya pasukan tidak akan bisa menang melawan Madara!" tanya Sakura.

"Semangat. Dengan semangat juang yang tinggi aku pasti akan membunuhnya dan mengembalikan seluruh desa pada penduduknya!" jawab Naoshi tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun. "Jadi Haruno-san, mau kah kau mempercayakan nyawamu padaku dan bertarunglah bersamaku," ajak Naoshi seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura nampak ragu-ragu untuk meraih tangan pemuda di depannya. Dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin terlibat perang lebih banyak lagi dan melihat rekan-rekannya tewas dalam peperangan. Tetapi ada perasaan lainnya, perasaan ingin menyelamatkan semuanya walaupun harus mati, dan perasaan ingin membalas dendam pada Madara atas kematian Naruto. Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura pun meraih tangan Naoshi. Dan pada akhirnya, wajah meyakinkan dari Naoshi lah yang membuat hatinya luluh, bukan karena alasan-alasan aneh yang sempat dipikirkannya tadi.

"Jika kau bisa membawakan kemenangan untuk kami, aku akan selalu ada untuk menjadi pedang maupun perisaimu!" jawab Sakura dengan perasaan yakin.

"Tentu saja!" balas Naoshi. "Dan Haruno-san, gantilah pakaianmu. Pakaian tidur itu kurasa tidak akan cocok untuk melakukan misi!" lanjut Naoshi mengomentari pakaian tidur Sakura dengan senyuman yang mempesona bagi sebagian orang.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Sakura merona.

"Ayo forehead, ikut aku, kita akan mengganti bajumu!" ajak Ino pada Sakura.

"Oh ya, tolong kalian beritahukan pada semuanya untuk bersiap rapat di ruang tengah setengah jam lagi!" perintah Naoshi pada Sasuke dan Ino.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat dan kemudian berlalu.

"Tenang saja taichou!" ucap Ino dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Sakura.

ooOOoo

"Baiklah semuanya, seperti yang kita tau. Dini hari tadi kita telah berhasil membawa Haruno Sakura dari rumah budak. Tapi, lambat laun mereka pasti menyadarinya dan akan melakukan pencarian ke seluruh distrik dan bahkan akan mengirimkan pesan ke ibu kota untuk meminta bantuan. Dan jika itu terjadi, rencana kita untuk membangun daerah secara diam-diam akan gagal. Karena itu dalam 45 menit ke depan kita akan melakukan misi berikutnya," jelas Naoshi.

"Secepat itu? Lagi pula ini kan pagi? Bukankah terlalu mencolok jika melakukan misi di pagi hari?" tanya Lee.

"Tidak! Justru penyerangan di pagi hari lebih menguntungkan. Penjagaan biasanya diperketat hanya pada saat malam hari, sedangkan pada pagi hari para penjaga lebih santai karena mereka berpikir tidak akan ada yang cukup bodoh untuk menyerang di saat matahari terbit," jelas Naoshi.

"Jadi misi kali ini akan lebih mudah namun sedikit mencolok?" tanya Shino meyakinkan.

"Hm, begitulah," jawab Naoshi. "Jadi beginilah rincian misinya. Aku akan membagi kita menjadi 4 team. Team pertama, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, dan Ten-ten. Kalian akan menjadi team pemutus komunikasi distrik. Kalian pergilah ke menara pengawas yang berada jauh di selatan distrik, lumpuhkan penjaga di sana tanpa sisa dan usahakan jangan sampai mereka mengirimkan informasi ke manapun. Jika kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas, lepaskan seekor burung dari sana, paham?" tanya Naoshi pada team pertama.

"Baik!" jawab Neji, Lee, dan Ten-ten kompak.

"Team kedua, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Kalian adalah team pelacak. Tugas kalian adalah mencari lokasi penjara rahasia yang ada di distrik ini. Setelah kalian menemukannya segera bebaskan tawanan dan bawa mereka ke markas ini diam-diam. Selain itu kalian juga harus mengawasi kalau-kalau ada prajurit yang meninggalkan distrik ini. Mengerti?" tanya Naoshi pada team kedua.

"Dimengerti," jawab Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata. "Auk!" tambah Akamaru.

"Team ketiga, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, dan Yamanaka Ino. Kalian adalah team pelumpuh. Tugas kalian melumpuhkan para prajurit yang sedang berada di luar kawasan kantor pemimpin distrik. Usahakan agar tidak ada prajurit bantuan yang masuk ke dalam kantor pemimpin distrik," jelas Naoshi pada team ketiga.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino.

"Lalu team keempat, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, dan Haruno Sakura. Kalian adalah team umpan sekaligus penyapu jalan. Saat team pertama memberikan kode dengan burung itu, kalian bertiga segera serang kantor pemimpin distrik dengan sekuat tenaga kalian. Buatlah keributan yang besar sehingga seluruh prajurit di dalam kantor keluar dan menyerang kalian! Paham?" tanya Naoshi pada team keempat.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baik," jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, lalu kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku? Saat kalian membuat keributan di luar, aku akan menyusup ke ruangan pemimpin distrik dan membunuhnya. Setelah itu aku akan membantu kalian," jelas Naoshi.

"Sou ka," ucap Sakura paham.

"Persiapkanlah diri kalian, misi akan kita mulai 25 menit lagi," ucap Naoshi. Kemudian dia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. "Untuk kebangkitan Konoha!" ucapnya dengan lantang.

Semuanya pun ikut mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan menumpukkannya dan secara bersamaan menekannya ke bawah dan berteriak. "Untuk kebangkitan Konoha!"

ooOOoo

25 menit kemudian, misi pun dimulai. Sesuai rencana sebelumnya team pertama, kedua dan ketiga mengerjakan misi mereka secara diam-diam. Sedangkan team keempat dan Naoshi bersembunyi di lokasi mereka masing-masing menunggu tanda dari team pertama.

"Hey, apa kalian pernah berpikir kalau Naoshi itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Sai dan Sasuke.

"Ya, sebenarnya pada awalnya aku sempat berpikir begitu. Tapi lama kelamaan kecurigaanku menghilang. Dia sangat berbeda dari Naruto, hanya saja semangatnya lah yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto," jawab Sai.

"Hmm, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita sedang dalam misi. Tidak ada waktu untuk obrolan tentang kemungkinan yang tidak pasti seperti itu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

"Bukan kah kau terlalu serius, Uchiha-san?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Aku memang sudah terlahir serius seperti ini," jawab Sasuke sambil memamerkan Sharingan-nya pada Sai.

"He-hey, kalian berdua."

Flap flap flap.

Suara kepakan sayap pun terdengar dari jauh. Dan benar saja, itu adalah tanda dari team pertama.

"Ayo pergi!" perintah Sasuke, dan mereka bertiga pun segera melompat-lompat dari gedung ke gedung dan akhirnya tiba di kantor pemimpin distrik. Dan seperti perintah Naoshi tadi, mereka bertiga pun segera melakukan serangan.

"Ninpou Chouju Giga!" swung. Lima ekor singa pun keluar dari sebuah gulungan bergambar milik Sai. Dan kelima ekor singa itu pun menyerang kantor secara membabi buta.

Para prajurit pun berbondong-bondong keluar kantor untuk menyerang Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura.

"Shanaro!"

Duar!

Tanah pun retak dan rubuh ke dalam akibat pukulan Sakura, beberapa tentara pun ikut terperosok ke dalam retakan tanah itu.

Jrash!

Sasuke pun maju ke depan sendirian dengan pedang miliknya. Dia pun menyerang para ninja prajurit itu satu per satu. Walaupun jumlah mereka banyak, tapi tidak ada satu serangan pun yang mengenai Sasuke.

Ketiga ninja itu pun mengamuk di luar kantor pemimpin desa dan tak ada satu pun yang berhasil melukai mereka. Sementara itu, sesuai rencana. Naoshi menyusup ke dalam ruangan pemimpin distrik, Yura Hoshi.

Swung trang!

Sebuah shuriken melesat ke arah Naoshi, namun dia cukup sigap untuk menangkis shuriken itu dengan pedang yang tergantung di punggungnya.

"Heh, seperti yang kuduga. Pasti ada orang lain yang akan menyusup ke kantor ini untuk membunuhku," ucap Yura.

"Hm, kau tau dan kau memutuskan untuk menghadapiku sendirian. Sayang sekali keputusanmu itu salah!" ucap Naoshi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sendirian," ucapnya balik tersenyum.

Sret

Para ninja-ninja bayaran pun berkumpul di sekeliling Yura. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak untuk dilawan Naoshi sendirian. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Yura. Naoshi pun tersenyum.

"Keputusan ini pun masih salah," ucap Naoshi tersenyum keren.

Duar!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di dalam kantor pemimpin distrik Yura. Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura pun menatap bangunan itu. Khawatir jika-jika pemimpin mereka terkena ledakan itu.

"Tekhnik itu. Tekhnik apa itu tadi? Hanya dengan bola chakra di tangannya dia bisa menghabisi pasukanku sekali serang," ucap Yura kaget.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan mengetahuinya. Karena kau akan mati di sini!" ucap Naoshi. Lagi-lagi sebuah bola chakra tercipta di tangannya. Dia pun segera menerjang ke depan ke hadapan Yura.

"Itu percuma bocah! Jurus seperti itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku!" Yura pun mengulurkan tangannya menghadapi bola chakra itu. Dan perlahan bola chakra itu menghilang terhisap ke tangan Yura. "Hahaha, seharusnya kau tau musuh macam apa yang kau hadapi sebelum kau melawannya!" ucap Yura girang dan kemudian menancapkan kunainya ke tubuh Naoshi yang masih dalam keadaan menjorok ke depan.

Jrash!

"Kau tak sehebat yang kau katakan rupanya!" ucap Yura dengan senyum kemenangan.

Bof!

Sosok Naoshi itu pun menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"A-apa? Hanya bunshin?" tanya Yura kaget.

Siing

Jrash!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang panjang tertancap ke tubuh Yura dari belakang. Dan pelakunya adalah Naoshi dengan pedang panjangnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yura kaget.

Crash!

Naoshi pun mencabut pedangnya dengan cepat dan menyebabkan darah bercucuran dengan derasnya kian kemari. Yura pun rubuh ke depan dan akhirnya tewas karena kehabisan darah.

Naoshi pun mengibaskan pedangnya ke samping untuk membuang darah yang melekat di pedangnya. Kemudian menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Dan berlalu dari tempat itu menuju atap.

"Penduduk distrik Yura! Pemimpin distrik ini, Yura Hoshi telah kubunuh! Jika ada di antara para prajurit yang masih ingin bertarung, maka aku sendiri yang akan mengakhiri takdir kalian di sini. Menyerahlah!" ucap Naoshi mendeklarasikan kemenangannya dari atap kantor pemimpin distrik dengan lantang.

Semua mata di distrik itu pun tertuju pada Naoshi. Segala jenis kegiatan yang mereka lakukan berhenti. Semua orang melihatnya, baik itu para prajurit, teman-teman Naoshi, bahkan para penduduk distrik Yura pun melihatnya. Semuanya berhenti dan menatap tajam dan kagum pada Naoshi yang berdiri di atas sana.

"Mulai hari ini, aku mendeklarasikan daerah distrik Yura sudah tidak ada. Dan daerah ini menjadi salah satu bagian dari Neo Konohagakure. Dan mulai saat ini, para budak dan tahanan sudah dibebaskan dan berhak untuk hidup normal selayaknya!" lanjut Naoshi. "Mari semuanya, bantulah aku untuk membuat sebuah desa baru yang lebih indah dan damai. Dengan bantuan kalian semua aku yakin pasti bisa. Ayo semuanya! Untuk kebangkitan Konoha!" teriak Naoshi dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Untuk kebangkitan Konoha!" sorak sorai para penduduk di daerah itu kecuali para prajurit yang sejatinya adalah musuh. Mereka semua terpukul mundur dan akhirnya ditahan.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Dobe, rupanya semakin lama kau semakin lantang saja," ucap Sasuke pada Naoshi saat mereka sedang berduaan karena yang lainnya sedang menangkap dan menahan para prajurit musuh.

"Begitulah, Teme," jawab Naoshi enteng sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan menyamar menjadi Naoshi Umikawa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untuk selamanya. Semua sudah tau kalau Naruto Uzumaki telah lama tewas. Jadi tidak mungkin aku muncul sebagai Naruto lagi bukan?" jawab Naoshi.

"Hn, jadi memang mustahil kembali lagi menjadi Naruto Uzumaki yah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Begitulah. Sejak hari itu aku sudah terlahir kembali menjadi Naoshi Umikawa, dan bukan Naruto Uzumaki," jawab Naoshi.

"Jadi Naruto."

"Maaf Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san tidak ada di sini!" ucap Naoshi memotong Sasuke dengan senyum simpul.

"Hn, Naoshi. Apa rencanamu berikutnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, merebut kembali Konoha dari Madara!" jawab Naoshi.

**Owari**.

**L-Kun: "Yosh! Salam kenal dan salam berjumpa lagi! Mulai saat ini, L-The-Mysterious telah tiada, dan telah terlahir kembali dengan nama L-The-Masterious. Setelah hiatus cukup lama, akhirnya saya dapat menyuguhkan sebuah fic baru kepada reader sekalian."**

**L-Kun: "Ide cerita ini didapat saat beberapa bulan lalu membaca sebuah fic di Just-In. Sayang saya lupa judulnya. Selain itu fic ini terinspirasi dari saya sendiri yang ingin mencoba untuk bangkit kembali setelah lama hiatus. Dan akhirnya, muncullah fic berjudul 'Resurrection' ini."**

**L-Kun: "Ceritanya memang gantung, karena seharusnya ceritanya berlanjut sampai Naoshi menang terhadap Madara dan merebut kembali Konohagakure dan menciptakan Neo Konohagakure seperti yang dikatakannya. Tapi cerita ini dibuat sengaja seperti ini karena hanya untuk menjadi peringatan kembalinya saya ke FFn setelah sekian lama. Dan sequel-nya akan dibuat dalam fic yang berjudul lain suatu saat nanti."**

**L-Kun: "Baiklah, seperti biasanya. Untuk menambah semangat, saya mohon review-nya. Kritik, saran, dan kalau berani nge-flame dengan akunnya sendiri akan sangat saya terima. Dan kalau berkenan silahkan fav story ini atau kalau perlu fav author-nya. Jika anda melakukan itu saya akan merasa sangat terhormat karena dapat mempersembahkan fic ini dengan baik kepada anda sekalian."**

**L-Kun: "Akhir kata, sampai jumpa pada fic-fic lainnya!"**


End file.
